Unamed
by DarkAngel6145
Summary: A strange monster, appears in Jump city. And the Teen Titans are also in this story but only two categories going after it when out of nowhere comes Hagi, Riku, Saya, and Diva! Then later out nowhere come Fresh Precure! Please read. I suck at summaries


Unamed

A Teen Titans, Fresh Precure, Blood+ cross over, and Gir will eventually pop up once.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, Fresh Precure to Toei Animation and TV Tokyo, Blood+ to Aniplex and TV Tokyo, and Gir (when he shows up) belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Please don't flame me if this sucks. Because it's the first story I EVER wrote (In all my 12 years) that's not for school. So good reviews please! I do not really have a name for this so if you guys could give me some ideas.

"Talk"

'Thought'

It had been a completely normal night like always. The Teen Titans were spread throughout the tower doing their own thing. Cyborg was working on his 'baby', Star fire was eating god knows what. Beast boy was playing some game. Robin was training in the weight room and Raven was in the privacy of her own room, reading a book. Everything seemed so peaceful until---

BEEP BEEP BEEP

There goes the 'trouble' siren. Red lights going off in every room of the tower. Alerting its inhabitants to whatever 'trouble' was happening to Jump City. Everyone immediately stopped everything and gathered in the living quarters. Robin looked at the computer screen to see where the disturbance was.

"Pier 41" he announced to the team. "Who would be attacking that now?" Cyborg asked "I'm not sure. From what the report says the threat is--- Unidentifiable." "Who cares? Let's just go take care of it." Raven said as she crossed her arms. "She's right, let's go!" Robin agreed. Everyone sprinted towards Pier 41, well almost everyone. Cyborg was almost out of the tower when he noticed Raven was stopped, just staring into space.

"Yo Rae! Come on! Snap out of it Raven!" Suddenly coming back to reality. "Huh? What are you doing Cyborg? Shouldn't you be with the other Titans?" Raven then walked away calmly as if nothing even happened. "But – you were just- wait up!"

At Pier 41:

A huge disturbing looking creature was destroying everything in its path. "Eww, Robin what is that thing?" "I don't have any idea Beast Boy…"

"GRAAAHH!!"

"Titans go!"

Everyone went after the creature with everything they had. Star fire was throwing star bolts. Beast Boy was turning into random animals. Cyborg was blasting it. Robin went all ninja on it and lastly Raven started "Azarath Metrion Zin-"Suddenly she stopped, because it seemed like the creature was staring at her for something. A bit freaked out, Raven continued her attack. Nothing seemed to be working. After about a minute Beast Boy realized this. He exclaimed "Run!"

Which they all did, well most of them. Raven wasn't moving. She seemed to be staring at the beast as if in a trance. Slowly the monster inched towards her.

"Raven!" screamed Robin "Get out of there!" Raven just fell over and passed out. "Cyborg, go get her!" "Right!" Robin went off to fight said 'Creature' (Now back to Cyborg) "Will our friend be alright?" asked Star Fire "Yeah, will she?" said Beast Boy "I don't know…"

Everyone then heard an explosion coming from the roof. A man, a boy and two young women came through a hole caused by the explosion. The man was dressed in a black suit, with thin black hair tied back with a dark blue ribbon; he also had some sort of coffin on his back. The boy was in an identical suit and he had short brown hair. Now the two women were strange, they appeared to be twins. The first one had dark brown eyes, short, black hair and a long sleeved knee-high dress that was the color of dried blood. Now the other girl had an identical face except for light blue eyes the exact same short black hair, and she had on what appeared to be a blue and white sailor uniform with a…. Blue rose? Now where had Robin seen that before?

"Hey, look a body! Two bodies!" yelled the blue eyed girl. "Diva, please…" asked the red eyed girl. "Man, you're no fun Saya –Onee-Sama" Said girl now known as Diva. "Hagi please go check the bodies" said the other girl now known as Saya. Hagi (the man with black hair) first went to go check out a human that no one seemed to have noticed before. 'Dead, and sucked clean of all his blood.' thought Hagi 'That could only mean one thing…" He then noticed a boy attempting to fight off a creature. "Hagi! Katana!" yelled Saya. She then ran toward Hagi, while she was running, he was getting a sword out of his 'Coffin'. Saya then grabbed the katana from him. Unsheathed the sword, sliced her thumb across the blade, and ran right towards the creature. "Wah…" said Robin, Saya jumped over him, and just threw her sword into the creatures' abdomen. Spraying blood everywhere, mostly on herself. The monster crystallized, until it was 100% stone. "Chiropteran" she said "What?", "That monster was a Chiropteran, it lives on the blood of the living.", "You mean like a vampire right?", "Kinda. Now come with me." They then started walking toward Hagi 'Ugh… She's just covered in blood'

"Hagi, let's go take a look and hope diva didn't kill anyone yet" "Wait" piped up Robin "Take a look at what?" "At out sister Yukii" (In this story Trigon doesn't exist) Then they just walked away.


End file.
